


Why don't you leave us again? (Cleavetale main stories)

by CorruptedNightshade



Series: Cleavetale stuff [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Cleavetale, Cleavetale Papyrus (Undertale), Cleavetale Sans (Undertale), Cleavetale Undyne (Undertale), I'll add more tags as i go, No Frans - Freeform, TAGS CONTAIN SPOLIERS, Undertale AU, horrortale-axetale fusion, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26508346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorruptedNightshade/pseuds/CorruptedNightshade
Summary: Cleavetale, an AU where there was not one, but two neutral runs. Two times their possible saviors left them. Two times the suffering...
Series: Cleavetale stuff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927309
Kudos: 2





	Why don't you leave us again? (Cleavetale main stories)

**Author's Note:**

> Cleavetale is a cross of the AU Horrortale, by sour-apple-studios, and the AU Axetale, by thebananahasspoken/bananafrappe, that i decided to make.
> 
> this first chapter was posted a year or so ago, but has been edited here at least.  
> I'll also get to adding the chapter warnings at the end of each chapter.

…

…

…

it was just white.

a blaring white light in his vision and a blaring white noise in his head…

…

…

they were doomed.

…

their possible last hope had just left them to rot….more.

…

he sat there, his hope fading...

…

they were doomed.

…

…

he barely heard the yelling over the white noise…and barely felt the pain as his head wound was now brought to a much larger size…

…

they were doomed.

the words echoed through his mind, over and over as he fell to the ground, red DT leaking from his skull…

it was all he could think about…

how they were

D o o m e d…

…

he fell unconscious to that last thought of it, his now cracked white soul growing weak…

…

…

…

The thing is, they are going to all suffer more than he could ever think of.

Suffering is what seems to happen best here in the underground after all…

For they are condemned to hell by their possible saviors.

**Author's Note:**

> The Cleavetale Tumblr: https://cleavetale.tumblr.com/


End file.
